


Bump in the Night

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt:</i> Elyan has a pet ferret named Salt.<br/><i>Summary:</i> Ferrets aren't psychic... are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

Elyan's eyes flew open, ears immediately tuned for anything out of the ordinary. Was that... a shuffling noise?

"Salt," he hissed.

When there was no sign of his little friend, Elyan sat up. "Salt?" Once he spotted the ferret, he almost wished he had not, since the sight did nothing to reassure him. Salt's fur was standing up on end, and he was staring intently at a corner of the chambers.

Grabbing his sword, Elyan leapt out of bed. "Show yourself!" he demanded, inching reluctantly toward the corner. "I am not afraid of you, do you hear me?" Salt hissed at whatever he sensed, making Elyan jump and hesitate.

All the same, he was nearly there, and forced himself to continue putting one foot in front of the other. "I'll give you one more chance to show yourself," he called. Suddenly, there was movement in the darkness, making Salt hiss and Elyan jump again. After his heart resumed beating, Elyan went over to a candle, not taking his eyes off of that corner as he struck the flint and steel near the candle wick. As light flared, the thing that was moving in the corner froze.

So did Elyan.

The centipede he saw was roughly the size of his horse (all right, perhaps not that large, he mentally conceded, but it was bloody enormous). With one more hiss, Salt turned and ran, hiding behind Elyan's feet.

Wondering how to deal with the creature, Elyan almost wished it _had_ been a ghost...


End file.
